Fears ConnorxOC
by ArtistinBlack
Summary: What was it like to witness your first hanging? Especially that of a loved one? She is developing feelings for Connor, but that split-second memory of him struggling, wriggling for freedom, is something she can never forget.


p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"She sat alone in the wedge just above the tree line some minutes away from Myriam's camp. Since their return from New York Ayashe has been keeping her distance from Ratonhnhaké:ton. Whenever she saw him, or more specifically, the rope burn and bruises on his neck and wrists her chest would tighten, her breath hitched in her throat. That one second of him hanging before the rope snapped... It was traumatic, the mere memory crippled and threatened her sanity. br / br / Achilles saw it in her eyes during mealtimes. She couldn't meet Connor's gaze... they would drop to his throat, the darkened skin around his neck. br / br / Ratonhnhaké:ton was worried, to say the least. He saw a glimpse of her in the cheering crowd, before the empty sac was thrown over his vision. God, he begged her to look away, prayed so hard that when the trap door collapsed from under, his conscious screamed for her to look / br / The sun poked through patches of thunderclouds. In the distance from the bay she can hear claps of thunder and bursts of lightning. The wind dropped in temperature, picking up speed that thrashed the leaves, breaking weaker branches. Her hair whipped to the side as shivers racked her form. br / br / Below Myriam debated calling out for Ayashe. She stood at the bottom, looking for any sign of the assassin. From her point of view, Myriam couldn't see anything. It's been a few hours. Normally that was the norm for Ayashe but Myriam couldn't shake the feeling of distress and instead, hurried down the trail to the manor. br / br / Connor was sitting outside, tending to his tomahawk. He didn't seem to mind the coming storm but looked just as troubled when Myriam walked to his direction. br / br / "Hey, Connor, have you seen Ayashe?" br / br / He shook his head, "Not since midday. Are you worried?" br / br / "I know she was sitting on her favourite spot near my cabin. But when looked there earlier I couldn't see her. You know I can't climb much but I know you can. Maybe you can look for her for me?" br / br / Connor nodded hesitantly, "Just let me put my things away." br / br / "Sure." br / br / An hour later and Ayashe was on the road, kicking rocks as she waited for the rain. She cursed at herself for being so selfish. It felt like it... it was Connor that escaped death that day, triumphed the fear as he ran for Thomas, ended his life... saved Washington. Could she have done the same thing? br / br / Two men, walking by, snickered as the woman passed by. For a moment she was engrossed in her throats Ayashe had to double check the men. Turning, she slightly jumped. br / br / The two men were close enough for her to smell cheap alcohol. br / br / "What's a savage girl doing here? Far from home, aren't ya?" The older grinned. Ayashe took one big step backwards, shooting a glare as the either tried grabbing her shoulder. He didn't like that at all. He went to grab her again... and screamed. Before he can register what happened Ayashe kicked him back on his rut. She spun on her heel, letting the momentum hit the other with her elbow, knocking him flat on the / br / "You savage whore!" The male leapt for Ayashe's midsection, knocking her over. From the impact and weight she immediately felt breathless, shocked for a moment at the man's unexpected weight. br / br / He pinned her arms over her head, keeping a firm grip on her wrists. The back of her skull hurt. Did she fall hard on the ground? He eyes searched the attacker's face. What was the hell was wrong? Why wasn't she fighting back? Hen she realized... she couldn't talk, couldn't form words or a cry for help. The man's grip was so tight she was beginning to lose feeling in her hands. Her ears pumped with blood, hearing her heartbeat. br / br / Then rain. It was cold, oddly refreshing but when the man leaned down and started slobbering his lips on her neck and murmuring something inaudible she snapped. br / br / She took a deep breath and screamed, thrashing her legs from under. He man grunted in pain as her knee connected in between his legs, forcing him to let to of her hands. Ayashe hurried and grabbed something, anything, and hit him square in the neck. The man gurgled and choked and before he could fall, rolling over, The assassin began to blindly hit him. Again, again, again. Her fear and panic feeding her arm with each hit. The sound of a large crack stopped her as the male howled in pain, grasping his nose. Blood spurted from several cuts from her attack. br / br / From behind the older was holding his rifle. Unawares Ayashe's vision danced with stars and the pain sent her eyes rolling back into their sockets. br / br / "Savages.. The lot of them. Get up you shithead and hurry..." br / br / The broken nosed weasel spurred in curses, grunting in pain here and there. Ayashe struggled to fight the blackness, feeling sick to her stomach. br / br / "Raton-" she begs, curling onto her back. She sobbed, "Connor!" br / br / "Shut up!" The old drunk kicked her in the midsection. Ayashe curled inwards, choking in pain. br / br / "Hey you-" the other grabbed for the rifle as Connor stood, anger boiling and raging at the sight of Ayashe in agony. br / br / "Listen here you fu-" Connor lunged at the closest drunkard, dropping as the rifle exploded in smoke. The gunman was pulled forward where Connor's knee broke the nose, splitting the skin win a burst of red to the air. The other ran toward him, yelling in anger. Before stopping dead short. Ayashe can make out something long and thin sticking out of the back of the skull as the body dropped dead cold. br / br / She felt cold, barely managing to lift her head with a groan. Connor was by her side in an instant, carefully lifting her close. br / br / "Ratonhnhaké:ton..." She murmurs. The muscles of his arms, his chest... it was nice. Her head lulled when her stomach threatened to lurch. She bit it down, forcing the bile back. br / br / "I am going to put you in the horse. Careful..." His voice was calm, reassuring. Ayashe heaved herself onto the saddle, again, her stomach couldn't take it. br / br / Connor rubbed her back when she lurched on the ground, startling the horse some. Once done Connor jumped and settled behind her, moving the steed down the road a small colony of trees and finally safe in the manor. br / br / Achilles straightened at the sight of them as they entered. br / br / "Call for Dr. White." br / br / "What happened?" br / br / "Drunk loyalists." br / br / "And I trust you dealt with them. Hurry, bring her to my room." Connor did as bade. Ayashe surrendered to fatigued from the shock and the attack. br / br / Minutes later White appeared with his supplies. Connor was at her side, holding her bloodied hand. br / br / "Oh dear.." Dr. White greeted, adjusting his frames. "Alright, what happened?" br / br / "I don't know. It looked like she was bit in the head." He pointed out to the old cakes on the side of her face, her hair matted to her cheek. "And she was kicked in the stomach last I saw." His voice trembled as he spoke, the image... seeing her there motionless. To be honest he was surprised to have reacted that way. He almost lost all sense when he killed those two men. br / br / White took in Connor's demeanour, and noted his silent scowl. "I'm going to have to ask you to step outside, Connor. I'll take it from here." br / br / He strode from the room after hesitating to let go of her hand. br / br / "Make her well, Doctor." br / br / "Of course." br / br / The pain was dull yet harsh as Ayashe awoke later that night. She awakened with a jerk as her mind played the events of her attack. br / br / "I'm here.." She heard someone mumble. The room was dark, quiet. Ayashe barely heard him, her head swimming. br / br / "Lay down." br / br / And she did, feeling the familiar soft blankets and pillows. And...bandages? Right, she remembered being hit in the head. Everything was soggy of a memory after. br / br / A warm sensation tickled her hand. Hazel eyes met with lift brown orbs soaked with concern. He leaned closer, relief softening his features. And there it was, Ayashe looked up immediately, telling herself to breathe, to calm down... br / br / "Ayashe, what's wrong?" br / br / She threw her free arm over her eyes, stifling an anguished sob. "I-I..." She stuttered, "I was scared, Ratonhnhaké:Ton, when..." br / br / Connor listened, his heart tight. It was hard, doing what he did. He had feelings for her, true, and seeing her like this, inviting her to danger despite the reason to duty, he feared the worst. Usually she was the one bearing more emotion, arguing over his wellbeing was one of her ways of caring. He couldn't do it right now, for some reason. He remained quiet, stoic. br / br / He swallowed it down. br / br / "emTohsa sata:ti/em. Just.. let it out." He got the sense he knew why she was crying. Achilles never had a straight answer when he based for an answer. br / br / "It traumatized her, Connor." Was all he said. br / br / She never cried loudly. It wasn't pride, merely it was just her way. He learned many things and committed them to memory. She was special, there was no denying that. br / br / When she was done sheet Connor help her face him. She wiped her face with her dirty sleeves, sniffling some. br / br / "The day I saw you hang, just for that split second, I was convinced I was going to lose someone dear to me." She fought back the sting. "I was selfish... I should've consoled you today instead of selling up in my own... feelings. I'm sorry." br / br / "emShennenko:wa/em. Truth be told, I was more worried about you." br / br / She sniffled again, "You were?" Connor nodded solemnly, remembering the slight sting on his neck now. His Adam apple was sore but he is alive. But seeing Ayashe in the same situation as him, Connor couldn't help feel a pang of guilt. He could've intercepted her from going. Or expressed his feelings on the matter. br / br / "emEnwa:ton ken/em?" Her voice was gentle. Learning Mohawk from him was rigorous at times. Hearing her, he believed, was worth the usual bantering. br / br / He nodded once more, letting his hand drift back on the bed. Ayashe's hand began to shake, just barely touching his neck. His muscle twitched at her cooling touch. br / br / She chuckled, "Sorry.." The skin was unexpectingly soft. Smooth, almost like marble, making her blush. The cords of his throat tight and rigid as her fingertips pressed deeper in the column. He pulls back suddenly, clearing is throat. br / br / Ayashe withdrew her hand, scared she might've hurt him. br / br / "Sorry, I was.. that spot is sensitive." br / br / Both blushed and boy were thankful of the darkened room. br / br / Ayashe let herself lax against the bed, softly touching the bandages wrapped around her head. br / br / "What happened?" Connor asked, more curious than anything. br / br / She smirked, "I was too deep in my thoughts. I guess I don make a great Assassin." The jest was lightening the mood. A recollection of her memory was slow and she spoke with some difficulty. br / br / "I kicked out and knocked of the other. I was.. in shock of sorts. Before he could do any in serious I snapped awake and... started beating him with the rock. I guess the older loyalist head butt me with his rifle. I didn't even see it... next thing I knew I threw up on the road. That was embarrassing." She paused, realizing something. "How did you know I was there?" br / br / "Myriam was worried about you. She said she could not see you in your usual spot. She approached me and asked me to look for you. I was not far off when I heard you call my name." His head drooped as his eyes warned her reaction. He swore he saw her cheeks flush even redder. It was cute. br / br / "Oh." She murmured, stifling a laugh. She groaned as the pain on her stomach from the kick left her regretting laughing. "What did the doc say? Bedrest?"br / br / "Yes. And you are to remain here until fully healed. You suffered a concussion. Dr. White doesn't want to take chances." br / br / She nods, "Alright. This I can agree on." br / br / A flash of light startled her. Rolling thunder clapped. Slowly, at first, before ringing so loud in her ears her hand snatched for Connor's. despite their tiredness, hey let the rain wash it away, the fear. The memories. It was this rare moment that wasn't included with business. Nothing was attached but them. As the storm raged on Ayashe fell deep for rest. br / br / Connor counted his lucky stars. Silently he watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. She murmured here and here but otherwise she didn't stir. br / br / Before the morn approached, Connor retreated to his room and fell asleep. br / br / -end. /span/p 


End file.
